plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Leaf
An Umbrella Leaf can protect 8 surrounding plants against Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies making it the 5th defensive plant you will receive. On the roof, it can also deflect the zombies that the bungees drop during the Final Wave. They cost 100 Sun and have a fast Recharging rate, the same as a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult. The Umbrella Leaf better resembles a small tree than a leaf. It can be planted on land, Lily Pad and Flower Pots. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Umbrella Leaf ' Umbrella Leaves protect nearby plants from bungees and catapults. Special: protects adjacent plants from bungees and catapults "SPROING!" says Umbrella Leaf. "Didja like that? I can do it again. SPROING! Woo! That's me popping up to protect stuff around me. Yeah. Just like that. EXACTLY like that. Believe it." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy Use these only on levels where Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies appear and place them around your most important plants such as the Twin Sunflower and your main offensive plants. It covers a 3x3 area. Adventure Mode Plant Sunflowers in the back and on the next column put Umbrella Leaves on the 2nd and 5th squares. Do the same for every third column after that, except every other time put them in the 1st and 4th squares instead to even out offensive plants. This strategy leaves the most room at the start of the level for offensive plants while leaving ample sun and is therefore best for setups that involve Kernel-pults or Cabbage-pults as starter offensive plants, and later progress onto Melon-pults. Another strategy is to plant Sunflowers in the back in columns 1 and 2 from the back in rows 1, 3, and 5, place an Umbrella Leaf on column two, rows 2 and 4. Place offensive plants in Column 1, rows 2 and 4, and column 3 and 4 all the way down. Place an umbrella leaf in column 5, rows 2 and 4, and fill the rest of the spaces with offensive plants. Plant Tall-nuts all the way down the next column. This will allow for 6 sunflowers and 3 offensive plants per row, which is plenty. Another column of offensive plants can be used instead of Tall-nuts if you wish to have four offensive plants per row, and place the Tall-nuts immediately afterward. This is a risk, however, because Bungee Zombies can steal your Tall-nuts and the Tall-nuts will take loads of damage and may be liable to being easily taken out by Gargantuars. This setup is optimal for providing relatively large amounts of sun while leaving ample space for offensive plants and is thus the best one if Potato Mines are used as stallers while saving up to go straight to Melon-pults. This setup has more sun at the beginning relative to the other setup, and will have the same total space at the end of the setup. Survival Mode Because Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies may appear on other Survival levels, you should plant Umbrella Leaves when they make an appearance. Plant them in the second-to-last column (second one counting from your house) in the second row from the top and bottom. You can use Gloom-shrooms to cover the plants not covered by the Umbrella Leaves, or plant more Umbrella Leaves where necessary; in order to maximize efficiency, only plant them in the second row from the top and bottom, and move your sunflowers around to compensate for lost space in the rows. If you have Digger Zombies, you may want to use a second Gloom-shroom instead, while placing Umbrella Leaves in the back for Catapults. This is ideal if you have a strong enough defense to destroy Bungees, or if you are playing Survival: Endless. However, they are strongly recommended in the latter. Trivia *Umbrella Leaves expand their leaves when deflecting Bungee Zombies and Basketballs. *If the player looks very closely when the Umbrella Leaf moves up and down, its leaves are blocking its other eye. *The Umbrella Leaf moves a bit faster after a deflection. *The Umbrella Leaf appears to be based off of the real-life mayapple plant, Podophyllum Peltatum, due to the positioning of the leaves. *A landing Imp will not be deflected by the Umbrella Leaf. *It is very hard to tell between a left-facing and correct-facing Umbrella Leaf in the Zen Garden. In order to be able to tell look at the eyes on the plant. *It is possible for a Bungee Zombie to steal an Umbrella Leaf or another plant (if the Umbrella Leaf is not there), only if it has been planted after the Bungee Zombie has come down. *If an Umbrella Leaf is inside a Pumpkin and its leaves expand, the main body can be seen through the Pumpkin before it goes back. *Both the Umbrella Leaf and the Pogo Zombie have the word "SPROING" in their Suburban Almanac entries. *The Umbrella Leaf has bigger leaves when expanding. See also *Bungee Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Pogo Zombie Category:Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants with 100-175 sun